


Jose's Liquors

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jose owns the liquor store where Steve and Danny buy their beer. Originally posted in alamo-girl80s LJ <a href="http://alamo-girl80.livejournal.com/249298.html?thread=1904338#t1904338">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jose's Liquors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/gifts).



> This was a commentfic for caliecat.

Jose sees them come in every few days, usually looking exhausted and like they need to crack one open in the store and take a long drink. They're always polite, friendly, but not overly so. Especially the short blond. He always asks how Jose is doing and listens to the answer. The tall dark one is more reserved, but when he smiles at his friend, or laughs at a joke? It's like the sun coming from behind the clouds. Eventually he becomes easier around Jose, doesn't look around like he's expecting to be ambushed at any second.

After they've been coming in for about a year, Steve, because Jose knows their names now, Steve kisses Danny full on the mouth and he can tell it's not their first kiss. They're standing over by the rum. Jose knows he shouldn't stare, but he hasn't ever seen two guys kissing before and it's novel. It sends an unexpected rush of heat to his belly. He feels happy for them and makes them take a bottle of champagne on the house.

He knows they're some kind of cops, but not the regular kind. He gets a lot of business from HPD because of his location and he likes that fine. Likes knowing that any minute a cop is going to walk through the door. Because his customers know it too and it deters crime.

Except there always has to be one hard ass who thinks he's bigger and badder than everyone else and can get away with anything. And he comes in with a sawed off 12 gauge that could blow a hole as big as your head in a cement wall.

Jose hits the floor and screams out a warning to Steve and Danny who are back by the beer cooler getting a case of Longboards.

He can't see what they're doing, but he can imagine Steve crouched, with his weapon out advancing up the aisle with the tequila and rum, while Danny comes up from behind the California reds. One of them will take out the guy with the shot gun down, or so Jose prays.

One of them, Jose thinks it's Steve, tells the guy to put his weapon down, that there's no way out except surrender. Do the smart thing and no one has to get hurt.

Jose feels sick when he hears the shot gun fire, hears one of the men grunt in pain, and hears the other scream 'no' and fire his weapon.

By the time Jose realizes it's safe to stand up the EMTs are on the scene and Steve is being tended to. He took a hit in the arm and there is blood and tequila and glass everywhere. Danny looks worse than Steve and is holding his partner's hand and telling him it will be OK, he's going to be OK. He chants it like a novena.

Jose never lets them pay for another case of beer ever again. They try to argue, but eventually give in, and just take the beer. They put their cash in the jar for the March of Dimes instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and concrit all very welcome. You can leave it here or email at circus at gmail.


End file.
